Saturns Rise
by manapohaku2
Summary: Takes place at the end of 3rd year. Harry just wanted to be normal being the reincarnation of a warrior princess is anything but normal. Well Saturn was back and he wouldn't allow anyone to lock him up again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place at the end of 3rd year. Harry just wanted to be normal being the reincarnation of a warrior princess is anything but normal. Well Saturn was back and he wouldn't allow anyone to lock him up again.**

 **Warning: this will have slash in it., Snarky Sarcastic Harry, Sailor scout bashing,**

 **Pairing: Mamoru Chibi/Haru Black(Harry Potter)**

 **Disclaimer: I own just the plot.**

 _ **A/N: Buckingham Palace was opened to the public during August and September in 1993 for the first time ever. I moved the date by one year. December and January were added on years later.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Harry thought finding out the mass murdering psychopath out to kill him was really a psychotically damaged innocent man who just so happened to be his god father would be his end of the year lets see what will try to kill Harry now escapade that has been happening since he came to Hogwarts. He never thought fighting off a werewolf would even be a category let alone really happen. To think the werewolf attack fails in comparison to what happened after.

* * *

Harry thought he was done for that if he survived he would be a werewolf. Not that he had anything against werewolves he rather liked them and had no problem with Lupin being one he just didn't want to be one if he could help it.

Adrenaline and fear ruled him as he ran through the trees hoping to lose the werewolf on his trail. Harry lost Hermione at some point during the chase he hoped she was alive. Hermione had a tendency to be in the center of whatever dangerous thing they had to deal with that year in Hogwarts. Usually instigating it to happen.

The Troll in first year not to mention Fluffy, the Dragon, and of course that stupid stone. She just had to make them go after it.

Second year because of her he was the one to find Mrs. Norris, like they had to stay from the beginning at Nicks death day party. Instead of telling them it was a big snake and he knew she knew before going to the Library, she left them to be caught by the Basilisk glare.

This year was the worst but he couldn't blame Hermione, she was a lot of work and it was hard to keep being nice to her. The way she treats Ron and of course his broom which he will never forgive her for.

Harry barely tolerated Ginny after what she did, and that was only because she was Ron's sister. He still charged her for the theft and Damages she did to be carried out upon her 17th birthday.

Harry knew he was to blame for continuing most of the time.

If he survived he promised to stop being someone he was not. And to put Hermione in her place before she went to far.

* * *

Suddenly he was cornered pinned and about to be bit if he was lucky when he felt strange like his magic was telling him something. Feeling the power well up inside him he called out Saturn Power, Putting his hand up Harry cried out " **Silence Wall**. "

Lupin flew through the air away from Harry pushed with the force of what ever just happened.

Stunned for a moment Harry felt what ever that was dissipate freeing him from the shock he found himself in.

Running away before Lupin came back Harry managed to find Hermione hiding with Buckbeak at the edge of the forest he was glad she was safe. Making their way they chose to hide in Hagrid's hut till it was time to go.

Harry volunteered to venture out to check if it was time to go yet. Who knows how much time they wasted running from Lupin.

Dumbledore's really batting a hundred with his Defense Professors.

Hermione was reluctant to take him on his word that he only wanted to check to make sure they weren't late and all this was for nothing.

To bad he wasn't in the mood to placate her for once.

Stepping outside Harry could hear yelling in the distance he knew this was when the Dementors tried to kiss Sirius and him. Hurrying up to full on running he had to know who it was. The one to cast the Patronus.

Could it truly have been his Dad?

On the other side of the lake Harry could see glimmers of light his own attempts to cast the Patronus to keep the Dementors at bay.

Watching that little light desperately trying to come into being Harry waited he had to know.

Nothing, no one else was here Harry could see his past self losing the battle to stay conscious as the Dementors swarmed around him.

Hermione's warning swept through his head. _You must not be seen_. Though he knew she was right he had no choice. It was him it must have been to send the Patronus how else could he have mistaken his father of being here.

Out of time Harry pulled out his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.

Like he thought instead of shapeless mist a ball of light appeared to drive the Dementors away. Harry could have sworn it looked like the planet Saturn.

Diving behind a nearby bush Harry heard Hermione come upon him. She should have waited in Hagrid's hut for him.

Silencio shut Hermione up just in time. Snape took their past selves back to the castle now they just had to make it to where Sirius would be held then get back to the infirmary before they were missed.

Harry dragged Hermione to a closet on the Hospital wings floor where he promptly knocked her out. Was she always such a liability?

Outside Harry waited for Macnair to leave the castle. Using Buckbeak Harry flew to the west tower a simple unlocking spell freed Sirius. Wizards really are dumb, first year taught him that.

Shutting the window Harry directed Buckbeak to the hallway he left Hermione in sneaking in through the window Harry knew he didn't have much time before they were caught out of bed.

Before Sirius could say anything Harry told him to cut his hair, change the color, and use a rune to apply a Glamour so that no one could dispel it.

Harry told him point blank if he cared he would meet him in the muggle world at the Palace in August when they open it for the first time during August and September. They would choose a day by letter.

Sirius promised to write and do as suggested, Reggie had given him a Glamour rune before he left the house he remembered what it looked like. He would keep his promise to James.

Harry wouldnt hold his breath he learned far to young that adults couldn't be trusted. He did hope that Sirius would be the exception to the rule.

Closing the window Harry hurried to the closet. Hermione was still unconscious, heavier than she looked Harry had to use the feather light charm just so he could lift her let alone drag her to the Hospital. They made it back just in time for Dumbledore to let them back in. Harry wasted no time putting Hermione back on her bed before Pomfrey came back out. Good thing the three of them are the only ones in the Hospital right now or else they would have been caught. Ron was lucky he didn't have to go through all that he lost consciousness from the beginning.

 **The next day**

Harry awoke feeling like he drank a bottle of codeine last night. Aunt Petunia forced him to take high doses the few times he caught sick. That's what this felt like a crash from a good high.

Memories of last night came back to him.

Snape, the man would believe he was the cause of global warming if suggested. It shouldn't be possible to be that bitter.

Fudge at least noticed how unhinged the Potions Master was. That had to count for something.

A man like that shouldn't be allowed near children.

The Dragon lady wouldn't free them from the white prison till that afternoon.

Hermione was trying to give him the silent treatment but she didn't seem to realize she had to actually be silent for that to work.

Ron was Harry's best friend he wouldn't allow Hermione to steal him away. Which she tried to do when she noticed Harry didn't care if she ignored him or her version of it anyway.

Hermione didn't realize that Ron was friendly because Harry brought her into the group. She made her choice and chose badly. Ron wouldn't go against Harry not for someone like Hermione.

Today was a Hogsmeade visit but Ron and Harry both agreed they were to tired to go. Settling by the tree near the lake Harry let his mind wonder he didn't know what the future had in store for him but he would make his own way through life. No longer would he allow others to dictate for him.

It was there that Ron and Harry met Hagrid who told them Lupin quit. Harry understood why, he was glad the man realised what a danger he was to the school. A werewolf shouldn't be around non-werewolves it's to dangerous. During the full moon they completely lose themselves it's anything but safe, but Harry also knew Lupin would feel horrible about what could have happened last night. Hell Harry wasn't sure if he didn't still want to make a nice coat out of him. What he was sure of was that Lupin was leaving and he still had his map.

Lupin was like most Wizards not much brain power working there. Harry was grateful to receive his cloak he would kill to protect it. Why encourage him to use the map to break the rules?

If his father was anything like his friends Harry could understand how he died so easily.

Gryffindors didn't think things through enough. Good thing he wasn't a real Gryffindor.

The rest of the year sped on by Harry talked Ron into holding a chess tournament with a 5 Sickle entrance fee to play. With all of Gryffindor playing plus all the bets Harry made his haul was immense enough to pay Ron 54 Galleons and 2 Sickles his half of the winnings. To think how much they could make to let another house join in. Next year they agreed to do just that.

They passed all their classes to Ron's surprise he thought for sure without Hermione they wouldn't do well at all. Harry knew Ron was smart he just had to believe in himself. Even the twins did well after Harry made them think how only getting O.W.L.s in a few subjects was limiting them. Someone could steal their ideas and since they couldn't prove they knew what they were doing they couldn't protect themselves from thieves.

On the train home... back to London anyway Harry received a letter from Sirius who gave Ron an owl a very young overly excited owl in apology for losing him his rat. Personally Harry was glad the rat was gone. Only a perv would hang around a child like that thing did. Creepy.

Harry promised to write and send his new number once he bought a phone. Taking the night bus to Diagon Ally after dodging the Dursleys Harry knew his path had veered off course.

For the better he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Takes place at the end of 3rd year. Harry just wanted to be normal being the reincarnation of a warrior princess is anything but normal. Well Saturn was back and he wouldn't allow anyone to lock him up again.**

 **Warning: this will have slash in it., Snarky Sarcastic Harry, Sailor scout bashing, Ginny Bashing,**

 **Pairing: Mamoru Chiba/Haru Black(Harry Potter)**

 **Disclaimer: I own just the plot.**

 _ **A/N: Buckingham Palace was opened to the public during August and September in 1993 for the first time ever. I moved the date by one year. December and January were added on years later.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ron felt a little bad about the way he treated Hermione at the end of the year but Harry was right she had to grow up and realize that not everything was about her. Just thinking about how she acted like her Cat could do no wrong when he kept trying to eat scabbers or what she said when he thought the mangy feline had eaten the rat.

Sure now he wished Crookshanks had eaten the rat but at the time it hurt that one of his friends, his only girl type friend no less couldn't care less that her cat ate his rat. She couldn't even say sorry to him instead blaming him as if it was his fault her cat ate his rat.

You know what good riddance to her he was only nice to her because of Harry and the whole Troll incident back in first year. Guilt shouldn't a friendship make.

Ron had no idea what Hermione did to set Harry off but he knew that his friend wouldn't put up with her condescending ways any longer. He was glad for that Hermione was to goody-goody to be around for long. He also was Happy that Harry didn't hit him when he got something wrong while they studied or look at him like he was an idiot. Thanks to Harry Ron joined the chess tournament that is held every summer in Ottery St. Catchpole. Percy took him to all the games and even helped him to open an account in the muggle bank to go along with the one he opened in Gringotts.

Spending time with his brother always made him happy he learned that Percy was hoping to restore the Weasley name that he like Ron hated being poor and called a blood traitor. According to Harry Pettigrew was a pervert to become the pet to two little boys always spending time in their rooms and watching them. It made him sick but he needed to know that. Harry also suggested that he ask his brother Bill to ward his room against people a certain age that aren't his mom and dad. Ron thought it was a good idea but changed it to everyone but his mom and dad. He trusted Ginny as much as Harry did which was not at all. She was a thief always taking things that weren't hers to begin with. Ron knew that the diary didn't make Ginny ransack their dorm nor did it make her destroy Harry's things. It made him mad that she thought she could pull that crap and get away with it. The last straw was her naming his owl. Pigwidgeon was such a stupid name.

Quidditch, they were going to the game, Ireland versus Bulgaria his dad had gotten tickets from a friend at work top seats even!

Ron had no idea how his dad was able to get them but he talked Bill into convincing their parents to sell some of the tickets. They had an even dozen they only needed nine since mom didn't like Quidditch and Dad said he could invite Harry.

Using the pen Harry gave him (way more convenient then a quill) he penned the letter inviting him over making sure to put down their address so Harry could take the night bus without getting lost.

Now he just had to get Bill to add Harry to the ward.

* * *

A warm August night Harry felt safe tucked into his bed with his godfather in dog form. Sirius was a bed hog if Harry wasn't so small he wouldn't fit onto the bed at all.

The Dursleys would pay for how they treated him. Soon a few years maybe Harry will have to pay them a visit and well should everything go according to plan he will have his revenge.

Sirius had kept his promise he wrote to Harry and they set up a time to meet. They walked through the Palace the parts that they could anyway it was awesome. Most times Sirius stayed in his dog form. Harry didn't mind he knew his godfather was more comfortable like that anyway. Sirius had spent his early twenties in a jail where the prisoners were tortured continuously till they gave up the fight and died. So Harry understood that to Sirius his animal form made him feel safe. From what he understood Azkaban wasn't fit to sustain life let alone contain it.

Enrolling into home schooling wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Harry just took his aunt toward the DOH and had her vouch that his parents were hippies that didn't bother to register him when he was born which is why he didn't have a birth certificate. After that it was laughably easy to give guardianship to Sirius. Harry changed his name so he now went by Haru Black in the muggle world. Incase he needed to disappear he had a way out.

Harry awoke to loud squawking looked like Hedwig was yelling at the little owl in the room. Harry was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination he cursed such evil people. It's why he and Sirius got along so well they liked their sleep. Throwing the extra pillow at the new bird Harry went back to sleep not caring in the least that he knocked the little thing out with his throw. That should teach it to wake him up at such an ungodly hour. Completely ignoring how high the sun was up in the sky.

Harry woke up a few hours later not tired but lazy, to lazy to get out of bed right now. Sirius was still sleeping next to him in his human form so Harry pulled him closer or tried to at least man was heavy. Instead he snuggled closer and closed his eye's hoping for more sleep. "you have a letter i put it on the side table." Sirius said as he pressed Harry closer to himself.

 _Now I know how a teddy bear feels._ Thought Harry fondly. Not bothering to get up he summoned the letter to himself. With Sirius help Harry had worked his magic to respond to him without a wand. The exorcises helped with his control over the other power. Two days ago he latched onto that power that he felt back then that helped him to fight off Remus. A bright darkish light purple glow surrounded him where his clothes changed. He gained a pair of black boots with fasten straps, black pants and sorta vest along with a purple sorta coat thing he wasn't sure how to describe it he grew up in old raggedy cast offs all he knew is that he liked it alot and it was cool.

After he transformed the magic of it fixed his eyes he no longer needed his glasses which was great but the best thing was he gained a foot in height which put him at a good 5'8 for fourteen. Luckily Harry's magic kept him alive and unconcise while it repaired the damage done in his childhood.

Suddenly being taller took some getting used to as his depth perception was different add in better sight it wasn't a surprise he didn't want to get out of bed.

The letter was from Ron his parents got tickets to the world cup and he was inviting him to come along.

 _Hell yeah he was going._

"Sirius get up we have to pack. Siri...USSSS." Sirius had rolled over him pinning him to the bed. Harry didn't mind it wasn't like he couldn't breath but he wanted to get everything ready so they could get there tomorrow. " Magic Harry." Oh right well he didn't want to get up anyway.

As sleep claimed him he couldn't help but think he forgot something important.

* * *

Harry stepped off the bus with Sirius by his side thanking anyone who would listen that they survived that roller coaster Hell ride. Even Sirius was praying for their continued health in his own doggy way. Never again will Harry ever go on that death wagon, He will make his own magical transport. Good thing he bought all those random books when he went to diagon ally. Magical transportation spells just so happened to be in his pile.

"Harry you made it" Ron called up to him as he ran toward his friend.

Harry was happy to see his friend and catch up in person, letters only portrayed so much.

Introducing Sirius to the Weasleys wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. They honestly thought he was just a regular dog. Then again these people never knew that they had a Death Eater in their home ither.

Harry met both Charlie and Bill and could already tell Ron would be as tall as his eldest brother. He did not pout about that no matter what Sirius says. It didn't matter to him if his best friend turned into a giant. It's not like size matters at all. Anyway he was fourteen he could still grow.

* * *

The game was rather anticlimactic Ireland won with Bulgaria taking the snitch like no one could see that one coming. Bulgaria obviously had the better seeker but one good player doesn't make up for the suckiness the rest of the team portrayed. Really it was time he would never get back again. The only saving grace was meeting Winky the she-elf afraid of heights. If Dobby couldn't find work he told her to tell him he would take him on. To think a few hours later he would gain the loyalty of not one but three elves.

Harry didn't bother to stay for the after party so the twins with help of Percy took him back to the house they wanted to double check their order forms anyway.

Harry knew the twins were brillient and had the ambition and cunning to make their dream a reality. He seriously questioned how they were not in Slytherin, but figured they both chose to be in Gryffindor like he did. So Harry asked them if he could help invest their endeavor. Even got them a work trunk so their mother couldn't sabotage all their hard work. Molly may mean well but she didn't know her children at all.

Percy kept going on about something special happening this year all Harry knew was that he wished it didn't involve him in any way, shape, or form. Just once he would like to have a boring year of nothing. No trolls, or giant snakes or strange family coming out of the network. Just school and homework, everyday things that anyone else has to deal with.

The next morning Harry is awoken by the twins something happened at the World Cup, Death eaters attacked. Death Eaters are what Voldemort called his followers the prejudices begots that thought them selves evil because they killed and tortured others, mostly muggles. Like that was a true sign of evil. No, there are countless evil people in the world but Voldemort and his loyal band of morons hardly make the cut of evil. No they are more like terrorist which is not evil, evil is like Hitler or pedophiles.

Ron and the others finally showed up during breakfast were he regaled them with what happened as his parents went to their room.

After Harry, the twins, and Percy left Ron and Ginny stayed up trying to help their dad do things the muggle way. Ginny nearly burnt the tent down by helping, they were sent to bed after that. That's were the story truly began. Ron and Ginny were woken up and told to run and hide that their dad would come for them when it's safe. So they ran toward the forest were Ron tripped and lost Ginny. (She couldn't even wait for her brother who could have been dead for all she knew.) He chose to stay with Malfoy waiting for his dad to show up. Malfoy? why?

Once his dad showed up he used a spell to find Ginny who had been caught by the aurors when the dark mark was cast into the sky. The wand to cast the spell belonged to non other then Draco Malfoy.

"Serves the git right to be thrown in Azkaban." Says Ron.

"Didn't you say he was with you the whole time?" Questioned Harry.

"Yeah?" Confused Ron wasn't sure what Harry was getting at.

Instead of telling Ron why what he said was wrong Harry chose to turn a blind eye much better then trying to figure out pureblood logic.

"Nevermind you were saying?"

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts was awkward, Hermione tried to sit with them on the train even though she knew they weren't friends anymore. She tried to act like nothing happened between them. That they were in the wrong somehow.

Had she always been that conceited?

Anyways Malfoy did his annul lets bother Harry ritual, really Harry was very close to telling him he didn't like him that way.

EWWWWWWWWWW. why brain why! the thought of him feeling that way just no please no.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait i've re-read this many times and fixed what I could i'll re-post it later after it's been BETA read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** _Takes place at the end of 3rd year. Harry just wanted to be normal being the reincarnation of a warrior princess is anything but normal. Well Saturn was back and he wouldn't allow anyone to lock him up again._

 **Warning:** _This will have slash in it., Snarky Sarcastic Harry, Sailor scout bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione bashing, Wizard bashing,_

 **Pairing:** _Mamoru Chiba/Haru Black(Harry Potter)_

 **Disclaimer:** _I own just the plot._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The rain beat down so hard you could hardly see your hand in front of your face. Ron and Neville (who they found on the trian after Malfoy left.) ran as fast as they could toward the Carriages. Harry just shook his head at their antics. If they had just waited a sec he would have spelled them against the rain. Following, not as fast but fast enough Harry startled at the strange horses pulling the Carriages. He had never noticed them before. Had they always been there?

Skeletal, bat winged creatures that looked pretty cool but creepy as heck.

Second year Ron and him had arrived by flying car. Third year was a bit of a blur what with all those Dementers, if he had ran for cover like everyone else he might not have known they exist till next year.

So much for vigilence.

Right it's magic, he really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

In the carriage Harry met the most adorable little blond girl. Her name is Luna Lovegood though everyone called her Loony Lovegood for some reason. Harry vowed to destroy anyone who would dare to hurt such an innocent. One thing he hated was bullys.

How Ron could call her names when he grew up with her. Luna was friends with Ginny. Shaking his head at Pureblood logic. How such a sweet girl could be friends with that little... Harry needed to let that go, Ginny was Ron's little sister. Just ignore her and treat her like his best friends little sister.

Luna told him the strange horses were called Thestrals. That only those who had seen death could see them. Neville, Luna, and him were the only ones who could see the creatures. Ron was glad he couldn't they sounded creepy.

The entre way was soaked through with water, though Peeves water balloons hadn't helped any. Luna and Harry were protected from the water the same couldn't be said for the others. Harry honestly didn't see how a teacher could possible be able to fall when she could have spelled the water away. Hogwarts was full of inept people. To think these people were supposed to teach them. It's just sad.

After seeing Luna to her table with the other Ravenclaws Harry and the guys sat at their table. Harry took pity and dried everyone close to him. Taking the hint the older years did the same. Besides Slytherin, Gryffindor was the only other house to be dry.

What does that say about everyone.

* * *

The TriWizard Tournament according to Sirius is a game that killed at least one person ever time it was implamented. Yet it was brought back since most people wouldn't remember why it was stopped in the first place.

Wizards were morons. Magic must use brain cells to form otherwise these inbred morons are really that stupid.

Harry was grateful for the mirrors Sirius gave him, they made is easier to speak with him when Harry wanted to like a video phone.

For a pureblood Sirius actually knew more then most. They went to the movies a few times a week till they got Rons invite and saw, **Jurassic Park** , ( _So cool! To think that was all animatronic. He couldn't wait to see what the future will bring._ ) **Once Upon a Forest** , ( _So sweet, the movie was about family, friends, love, to never give up and to be brave. It was sad especially when they showed how human mistakes can create such a heavy loss_.) **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs** , ( _How could you not love it. It's Disney.)_ **Free Willy** , ( _Sometimes during the right thing will get you into trouble and it's a hard choice to make_.) **Hocus Pocus** , _( Damn Sirius wouldn't shut up about it, Okay i get it but really it's a movie_.) **Coneheads** , ( _Awesome!)_ **Robin Hood: Men in Tights** , ( _I couldn't breath we laughed so hard during this_.) and **The Secret Garden**. ( _Epic, I read the book and really wanted to see the movie. Not as good as the book but no movie ever is_.)

Harry couldn't wait for winter break he really wanted to watch **The Nightmare Before Christmas** , **The Three Musketeers** , and **We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story**. Good thing Sirius knew where a theater played movies from month's ago. On new years they play all the movies they showed all year so the movies he couldn't see because he was in school he can catch on new years. Like **Leprechaun** , **Groundhog Day** , **Army of Darkness** , **The Sandlot** , **Happily Ever After** \- which is the sequel to **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,** and **Super Mario Bros**.

Harry didn't care for the tournament, It had nothing to do with him, No Harry had his regular schooling he was keeping up with and his magic school work to do. Let everyone else deal with it.

* * *

Harry gained a new stalker, turns out Colin had a little brother named Dennis. Considering Colin is a muggleborn it's strange that he would have a magical little brother. Makes Harry wonder if one of their parents is a squib. Would make sense magic doesn't come from nothing.

Harry knew from Sirius that the Blacks had created a ritual to trace their bloodline. To think for being known as the most inblooded they actually never married closely.

Harry planned to conduct the ritual in four years as he would need the coming years to store the needed magic to power the ritual. As the only Potter left he would have to power it himself, thanks to the fire that took his grandparents everything was lost especially the blood tapestry that chronology his entire line.

Harry really didn't mind Colin and Dennis following him around it was cute. Colin took achient runes and Harry felt nothing about using him to learn the subject. If introducing him to Luna meant he was building his own power base with the media well it was completely unfounded. Honestly he just liked cute things.

Oh who was he kidding of course he was slowly building his power base, Magic born are to stupid to realise their being used but muggleborns while tricky are just as human and humans were born to follow.

* * *

Harry truly didn't understand Qudditch, He was forced onto the team, not that he didn't find it fun but seriously someone could die from it.

Yeah he was done, a homocidal maniac that trys to kill him once a year is enough excitment for a life time. No need to add Qudditch to the list.

If Voldemort wanted britain he could have it.

It's not like he had any reason to fight. Sirius will follow him to anywhere sure his parents are dead but so are many others. According to the memories his mother chose to run up the stairs instead of outside like a normal person. If she had run to a naighbor who knows but his parents were stupid who stays in the country they are being hunted in. Once he passes his NEWTS he was gone with or without Sirius.

He wasn't enough of a Gryffindor to forgo self preservation.

* * *

Harry refused to participate in Moodys asinine teaching methods. Using unforgivables on children like he would allow a back door to be opened into his mind. No thank you.

"Harry! How could you speak to a professer like that." Hermione stopped him in the hallway to dinner.

"Really Hermione I have a right to learn what I want to learn. And how is this any of your bussiness you have treated me badly since last year. What, do you think now that im doing my own thing i'll just let you tell me what to do, how to live my life?"

"Thats not it and you know it Harry if you would just apologize..."

"Apologize, I said I was sorry for knocking you out what the hell else do you want Hermione. I couldn't let you jeopardize the mission."

"Jeopardize, like I would have been the one to blow it." Seriously did she just imply?

"Do you honestly think that I can't... without you?" She couldn't be saying what I think she's saying.

"It's rather obvious isn't it." Wow

"Wow, I can't... Wow."

What a bitch to think I thought we could ever be friends. Fuck that, im not the same desperate little boy I was back in first year. Hermione Granger you just made the worst kind of enemy you could. I will destroy you.

At dinner I sat next to the twins it's about time to deal with this no Quidditch thing.

* * *

The twins were a great help with getting everyone together to talk about the no qudditch thing. Harry wondered if this was the first time that all four houses were agreeing on something, could be a record.

Not paying attention to the arguement between the 7th years Harry was surprised to be addessed like he was.

"Right Potter."

Confused Harry asked what the question was.

"That you would enter the tournament of course." Said random 7th year.

Oh is that all. "No I wouldn't." he stated.

"What! why not, scared Potter? You are just a child it's not like you would be picked anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes at that one, like being afriad isn't a valued excuse. "It's not that im afriad it's the fact that im the last of my line and I dont plan to risk my life without an heir first." Or after. Seriously his whole family was killed during the Grindelwald war. Then Voldemort finished the rest besides him. No Harry was smarter then that he was leaving britain as soon as he took his O.W.L.S no point in staying in this cesspool longer then that. It's why he was learning so many languages out of the spellbook Sirius gave him. So far he learned French, Spanish, German, and Polish. Currently he was learning Japanese then after that cantonese and pretty much all of the chinese language he was turning into a regular polyglot.

The 7th years changed the subject after that.

* * *

Harry had no plans to actually go to the feast so he chose to just grab some food and then stay in the dorm and just reflect on his life he supposed. It would do him some good to just spend the night talking to Sirius maybe they could go and visit his parents grave during the break. It's a thought.

It was Blaise Zabini that suggested he go to the Kitchens instead of the feast. He and Luna were friends their parents knew each other apperently. Blaise was a cool guy mayhap Harry should learn Italian? Later though he was still learning Japanese for now.

* * *

Ron understood Harry's need to be alone tonight but he still wished he had chosen to stay. After the other schools showed up yesterday and Krum was one of the representatives to durmstrang and okay he admits he what did Harry say fanboyed over that. How could he not it's Krum.

Anyway's Ron placed a bunch of foods in the basket he had the twins enchant so they could join harry in his time of solace. Though personally he thought Harry right in thinking a Gryffindor wouldn't win if you played to stereotype's but in truth anything could happen.

The qudditch matches between the houses was making him some serious coin. Fred and George had it right on gambling.

Dumbledore stood drawing all eyes to him. "Now I believe a few more moments and the choosing will begin. When the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

About time thought Ron he just wanted to go up and make sure Harry wasn't wallowing in dispair.

All the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a charred piece of parchment shot out of it sort of fluttering to the ground till Dumbledore shot out a hand and grabbed it.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"Hell yeah" Yelled out Ron.

Applause and cheering swept the Hall. Krum was awesome.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A pretty blond girl walked to the side room that Viktor Krum disappered into.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

As every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

Ron was just near to the door when Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking It surprised him enough that he turned around.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Something that shouldn't have happened.

Another piece of parchment shot suddenly into the air. Dumbledore reached out a hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Harry Potter."


End file.
